Something More
by Cullenfamily4life
Summary: Charlie is away for police business.Bella comes back from visiting Renee. Emmett is Bella's brother. What happens when Bella gets an unexpected phone call? All regular pairings. Em/R, J/A, E/B
1. First meeting

Okay. This is my first Fan-fic. I've been planning this story out for awhile now…So I hope you guys like it! Also since it's summer I'll probably update once or maybe even twice a day…but when school starts again I'll try to update once every 2 days.

Enjoy!!

BPOV:

**I was so excited it almost hurt. Today was not just any regular day. Today I go home to my 2 best friends and my big teddy-bear of a brother! I've been gone for 3months in Maine helping my mom and her new husband, Phil get settled. I was originally only supposed to stay a few weeks after they moved but my mom begged me to stay a month…then Phil said I would like going to some of his baseball games. Those games **_**just happened**_** to be in Connecticut. I stayed for 2 more months after that to go to more game because I actually loved watching Phil's games with my mother. We would stay up late and watch movies, play our own little game of baseball at Phil's games and we would have girly shopping time. It was just like it used to be when it was just me and her when the guys weren't home. Emmett and I thought it would be nice to spend time with Charlie, my dad. We have been living there for a year now. But when I get back to my house, Charlie won't be there because he is in New York for police work.**

**Meanwhile, I got out of the taxi that drove me to my house. I saw a yellow Porsche and that only meant that my 2 best friends, Rosalie and Alice were here! But there was a car right in front of it that I have never seen in my life… **

**I knocked on the door, though to surprise them. I heard my brother, Emmett's voice.**

"**Hold on a minute I have to get the door." he yelled to someone. Then I heard the door swing open and the socked look on Emmett's face.**

"**BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He boomed louder than I thought was possible. He picked me up from around the waist and swung me around in the air while walking into the living room.**

"**EMMETT!!!!! I'm so happy to see you! Oh My God!!!!! I missed you like crazy!!!!!" I shouted in his ear so he laughed and put me down. **

"**I missed you too!" He said right as I heard to males laugh, but I didn't really pay attention because at that moment I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me. I turned around and sure enough, Rosalie and Alice were standing there. **

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHMYGODIMISSEDYOUSOMUCHNEVERLEAVEAGAIN!" Alice yelled in one breath.**

"**Alice, Alice say it at human speed!" I said, excitement spilling from my voice.**

"**I saidddd: OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH NEVEER LEAVE AGAIN!!" By now Alice was jumping up and down. **

"**Alice and I and the Teddy -bear missed you so much!! Rosalie caught onto the excitement and was jumping up and down while still hugging me so by now we were a circle of jumping screaming girls.**

"**I missed you guys so much! I can't believe I let my mom talk me into staying for 3 months!" I said sounding a little sad. Just then Rosalie walked over to Emmett and smacked him in the back of the head.**

"**Owwww! What was that for babe??" He asked. Him and Rosalie had been dating ever since I brought Rosalie over for the 5th**** time. I guess they clicked "the scone they laid eyes on each other" as Rosalie had said.**

"**Oh that?" He nodded. " That was for not going to Maine instead of Bella!" He looked almost hurt but amused at the same time.**

"**What?!?! Wouldn't you miss me more than her?" And at that she smacked him again and came back over to me and Alice. And also at that time had I become extremely aware of the two males that were watching us from the couch.**

**One guy had blonde short curly hair and he had long legs and almost looked southern. The other guy on the other hand was like a Greek God. He had bronze hair that was a little messy and he had these green eyes that I could get lost in for hours. He was a little bit taller than the other guy. I then looked at Emmett and gestures my elbow towards them on the couch. Emmett saw my confused expression and started explaining.**

"**Oh and Bella, these are the guys I was telling you about." He pointed at them. I was expecting him to go on but he didn't. My brother could be such a goofball sometimes…**

" **Jeez Emmett." And I was going to introduce myself but then the godlike one stood up and walked over to me. **

"**Hi, I'm Edward, and that over there," he pointed to the southern one "is Jasper. I have heard a lot about you from Emmett these past few months." **

"**Hey" was my brilliant response. "Emmett has told me about some friends of his but he's never mentioned any names so I'm guessing g he was talking about you two…" **

"**Yup" Emmett said, popping the 'P' **

**Then I heard Alice speak again "Bella Bella Bella Bella! We should go shopping! Then go out to supper to celebrate you coming back!!!!!" Typical Alice…Always finding something to celebrate about.**

"**That sounds….great Alice." I said trying not to rain on her parade.**

"**Good! Then let's go get ready!" She grabbed mine and Roses' hand and started pulling us but I stopped so they stopped to. I whisper-asked them if we should invite the guys and they said yes.**

"**So unless you guys want to go shopping you can meet us at the restaurant." I said looking at them. It was Emmett who spoke up for all of them.**

"**I wanna spend as much time with you as possible today so I guess we could go shopping with you guys…"He trailed off looking at Edward and Jasper for confirmation. They nodded and he turned back to me.**

"**Okay so as soon as you guys are ready we can head out in….my jeep. I think that will fit all of us." He said trying to obviously count in his head. Then Alice grabbed me again and dragged us upstairs.**

****************************************************************************

**Once we were ready, I looked in the mirror. Alice had put me in a navy blue dress that had random cute designs on the sides and it went down to just above my knee. Rosalie had the same dress on but it was pink and Alice had the same dress on but it was green. We all had very light matching make-up on.**

**We walked downstairs to see all three boys standing at the door waiting for us.**

" **Well well well… what do we have here? Hmmm triplets I see…" We all looked at each other and started laughing, the boys joining in. **

"**Did you guys plan this or something?" Edward asked and I answered**

" **Well Alice might have all along but we had no idea we were matching until we changed into them, and then we decided on the same make-up just to make it funny." We all laughed once again and then walked to the Jeep.**

**At The Mall**

***********************************************************************

"Alice! I am _not_ going into Victoria Secret if I'm not going to buy anything." Then she got a mischievous grin on her face and sadly I knew what it meant. She was going to buy me something and if I didn't agree to go in there, she would give me the puppy dog face.

Then she game me the puppy face right as I thought it. "oh fine Alice. But we are so not doing a fashion show in front of everyone like last time!" And out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett grimace and Edward smirk.

After we were done in there and the boys were done drooling, we got pretzels and and sat on a nearby bench.

"So tell me about this fashion show you were talking about" Edward just had to ask. Everyone was looking at me for about a minute then I decided I wasn't getting out of this so I began telling them.

"One day Alice insisted we go to Victoria Secret or she would die so I went with her and then when we got there she had bought her, Rose and myself tons of stuff. Anyway we get to my house and she goes all puppy dog face on me until I gave into a fashion show…"I looked at Rose and Alice who were jumping in their seat. "I told them it would be weird in front of my dad and Emmett and they said they would take care of it. And this was a weekend my mom had been visiting with my cousin. So Alice told me to come out and all I was in was a blue bra and panties. I came out and they were shielding Charlie's and Emmett's eyes but what I failed to notice about halfway through was they unshielded their eyes and I looked out the window to see a James and a Mike Newton from school drooling outside watching. And the gross part was a week before that they both asked me out." I looked at Edward and he stiffened. "Then they ran when they saw me looking." I ended

I looked at everyone and they were all laughing except for Emmett and Edward.

"Sooo…who wants to go get so food?" Emmett said to try and change the subject.

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry" I stated

"Yeah me too" Edward agreed

"Okay"

"Yeah"

"That sounds good" And with everyone's agreement, we headed to the jeep.


	2. Dinner

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school began…and you know how that is. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I got you friesssss!**

**SM: Well that's good! But……you still don't own twilight..**

**Me: awwww. Well at least an AMAZING writer owns it..**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV:**

**When we were at the Italian restaurant I was about to open my door but someone opened it for me. I stepped out and saw that it was Edward. "Thank You, Edward" I said sweetly while smiling**

"**No problem beautiful" He replied while Emmett growled. We walked into the restaurant and Emmett told the waitress that there was 6 of us. Edward pulled my chair out for me. I think he wanted to test Emmett or something. Oh well, I could play that game. We all ordered and then sat and waited for our food. **

"**So no one ever told us on how you and Rose came to be Em." Jasper said curiously **

"**Oh well, Bella is how." Emmett said and didn't go on so I decided to tell the rest.**

" **Well it wasn't all me. Rose said you just kind of clicked one time when I brought her over. But anyway, after this one date with this girl named Jessica he came home and said that it was the worse date ever and of course, I asked why. He said she was annoying, she said the word like in every sentence….and she was practically throwing herself on him, and left it at that. Then ever since that date he would ask me to approve of the dates he went on." Everyone was giggling including myself. "Emmett couldn't get a date so I decided to bring Rose over because Emmett was saying how he sort of liked her and I guess they just clicked as I said before." And with the last sentence our food came.**

**Rose and Emmett started talking low about how they met to each other. Alice was giving me looks that said "Don't-interrupt-us-'cause-I-really like-this-guy" and Edward tried to start a conversation with me.**

"**So where were you the past 3 months?" He was confused as to why everyone was so excited when I came home.**

"**Well my mom just moved to Maine with her new husband, Phil. I was originally supposed to stay a few weeks to help her get settled. Renee isn't the just let go type so of course she begged me to stay a few more weeks and that turned into a month. Then I ended up staying for 2 more months because Phil wanted me to go to some of his baseball games that were" I put my fingers in quotation marks. "conveniently in Connecticut." I looked at him and he had a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat. **

"**Oh. Emmett's told me about your mother. She's pretty hyper all the time isn't she?" He actually sounded interested. **

"**Oh you have no idea….." I laughed " So were you asking for a death wish back there or were you just seeing how far you could push Emmett?" He looked puzzled for a moment but then smiled widely.**

" **My mother raises me to treat women with respect" He laughed " and as far as the death wish… I don't really want to die." Now we both started laughing. "But you are very beautiful." he said before he took a bite of his food.**

"**Well, I'm flattered" I said while putting my hand over my heart dramatically. He laughed.**

"**I think Jasper has a crush…." He practically sang looking at him.**

"**Well I think Alice has a crush…." I sang while looking at her. They both shot us death glares. **

"**What's your favorite color?" he asked me.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**What's your favorite color? I want to get to know you better" **

"**Well I guess it depends on my mood… sometimes it's brown and sometimes it's green." And all I hoped for was for him not to ask why.**

"**Why those colors?" And I mentally kicked myself for jinxing it.**

"**Well brown is so unusual for a favorite color and its sort of inviting and warm" I tried to avoid the color green.**

"**And why green?" **

"**Well I cant tell you that"**

"**Well I like mysteries but I would love to hear why you like green much more." He said raising his eyebrow.**

"**You'll think its dumb"**

"**I think nothing about you is dumb" And as hard as I tried I couldn't stop from blushing.**

"**Well……" he gestured for me to go on but I didn't.**

"**Bella….." He warned**

"**Oh fine. It the color of your eyes." And he just smiled widely. He didn't even blush like I would have!**

"**Well my favorite color is crimson right now…"He kept smiling**

"**And why is that?" I was almost afraid of the answer because I had an idea of what he might say.**

"**It's the color of your beautiful blush" and then I blushed even harder.**

**EPOV:**

I was sitting there in the restaurant next to the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life. When we were talking it was like we were the only two in the world. I just had to get to know her better before I asked her out. But this girl…this girl I couldn't wait. It was like a magnetic pull. I never wanted to leave to go home tonight.

**BPOV:**

Soon we all finished and went to the jeep. Half way back to my house my phone started ringing. 

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Bella! Where are you?!?!" It was my mom. Of course._

"I'm home…remember I left the other day…"

"_Bella! I NEED you!!"_

"Mom. I just left Maine. I'm not going back!" And with that sentence out Emmett stopped the Jeep pulled over and looked back at me with a murderous look but it wasn't for me.

"_Bella please! Phil got mad and left and I don't know where he is and… and just for a few weeks!!"_

"Mom…I can't run your marriage for you! God…Sometimes I think it's me keeping your marriage together!" and with that I shut my phone. Everyone was looking at me, mouths hanging open.

"What?" I asked but I already knew.

"Nothing….." Rose said and turned back around in the front seat, but not before my phone started ringing again. This time Emmett snatched my phone out of my lap and opened it. I leaned up so I could hear what she was saying.

"Mom she's not going back. She just barely got home today." He nearly yelled then he put it on speaker so I wouldn't have to lean up.

"_Emmett give the phone to your sister" She said annoyed_

"No mom. You kept her there for 3 months and she's not going back even if she wanted to." At that I smiled.

"_Emmett you don't understand. Phil left and I don't know where he is and I'm worried and I need Bella here because whenever she is here we are all happy but when she leaves all hell breaks loose!"_

"Well Bella can't do anything besides sit there and wait with you so either wait for him or go out and look for him. Bye Mom. Good Luck." And he hung up, handed the phone back to me and sped off towards the house. No one talked the rest of the way there. 

Edward opened my door for me again and I stepped out. I was about to say something but my phone rang. I motioned to everyone 1 minute. The thing that surprised me was the caller ID said _**SACO HOSPITAL**_.(in maine)

"Um. Hello??" I said a little wary

"_Hello. Is this Isabella Swan, daughter of Renee Dwyer?"_

"Yes. This is."

"_Your mother is in the hospital right now and she said she had a daughter. Is there anyway you could get to the Saco Hospital in the next day or so?"_ There were tears in my eyes and by this time everyone had concerned eyes.

"Uhhhhhh. Yeah. Yes I mean. I'll be there as quick as I can. Thank You" And then I hung up. Everyone was all over me.

"Bella what's wrong?"(Alice)

"Bella where are you going?"(Rosalie)

"Bella, who was that?"(Edward) And then Emmett was just hugging me because I was crying.

"Bella who was that and what's wrong" Emmett asked calmly.

"Mom is in the hospital and they need us to get there as fast as we can." Emmett told me to get in the jeep and then Edward helped me in the back seat so I guess he decided to come along.

"Bella I'm gonna stay here and take care of the house for you guys and Jasper is going to stay with me." Alice said caringly.

"Thank you Alice" And then we drove off. Edward held me all the way to the airport and then we got onto the plane. Emmett and Rosalie sat in the seats behind Edward and I.

"Do you want something to drink?" Edward asked me when the lady came.

"No thanks." After the plane ride, we rented a car and drove to the hospital.

Edward put his arm around my waist and kept whispering that everything was okay in my ear.

We got to the main office and asked for my mom.

" Renee Dwyer."

"You are?"

"Isabella Swan and Emmett. Daughter and Son."

"And you two?" She pointed at Edward and Rosalie.

Emmett thought of something quick since they only let family in.

"He's her husband," he pointed at Edward and I. "and she's my wife." and he pointed at Rosalie.

"Okay. Two halls down and take a right then room 204." And we began walking. Rosalie pointed out the room and we walked in very quietly. She was of course, sleeping. Edward walked over to the sofa and pulled me with him. About and hour later when I was starting to get tired, the doctor walked in.

" So you must be," he pointed at me "Isabella swan."

"Bella" I corrected him. He nodded and then pointed at Emmett.

"And you, Emmett" Emmett nodded and pointed at Rosalie.

"And this is Rosalie my wife and Edward," We nodded towards Edward "Bella's husband."

"Okay, nice to meet you all. So it seems she's been out since we got her in here and she might be out for a few more hours. We don't think it's anything big. We found that she was walking across the street and got hit by a car. It wasn't bad but it was a little bump and we want to make sure she is alright. At first we thought she broke her hip but we did x-rays and she is all fine. " All of us nodded and he left.

"You should get some rest. It's not doing much good staying awake" Edward said to me quietly. I laid my head on his shoulder and shortly I fell into the darkness.

I heard voices around me when I finally started waking up.

"Bells. Wake up." I opened my eyes and there was Edward where he had been when I fell asleep. "Your mom woke up."

"Hi honey!" Renee said a little too enthusiastically.

"Hi mom. How are you feeling?" I asked

"I'm really fine. It was just a little bump." She reassured me. "So I met your" she used her fingers as quotation marks, "husband, Edward"

It took me a minute to figure out what she was talking about but I quickly understood.

"Hah, oh. They would only let family in so we just said that Rosalie was Emmett's wife and Edward was my husband."

Then Rosalie started talking.

"It's nice seeing you again Renee. I kind of like the idea of Emmett as my husband."

"Well now. I could get used to that too!" Emmett boomed

"Emmett your going to make the hospital explode if you speak any louder." Edward said and then laughed. I got up and walked over to my mom.

"This is my fault isn't it? I'm the one that wouldn't come back to Maine and then you went out to look for Phil and got hit." I said in a hushed tone.

"No, no, no. This is not anyone's fault but the driver. He was drunk." She assured me. This made me feel a little bit better. I then decided I was hungry so I decided to go to the cafeteria.

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria. Anyone want anything?" I asked.

"I'll help you bring up food." Edward offered.

"okay. What do you want Emmett?" I asked already knowing he was going to have the biggest order.

"Uh, how about.. A cheeseburger, fries, an apple, 2 hotdogs and a large ." Then everyone looked at him and laughed.

"That's my boy" Renee mused.

"What about you, Rosalie?"

"I'll have a ceaser salad and a small iced tea." She said. Then me and Edward set down to the cafeteria. I thought Edward was going to start talking a few times but never did then when we were right outside the cafeteria doors I was lightly pushed up against the wall with Edward's hands on either side of my head.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." he said in a serious voice.

"Anything." I answered

"When I first saw you yesterday, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." of course I blushed, "and now, I can't even think of being away from you. I know we've only met yesterday but I really like you and I can't resist." I was speechless. He wanted plain old me? He brought me out of my thoughts when he spoke again.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for adding Something More to your favorites!! Tomorrow is the last day of NECAP testing at my school so I'm happy! Then it's the weekend and I can write moreee! I am also writing Mr. Cullen and I'm planning another story so check Mr. Cullen out and check my new story out when I publish it!**

**Disclaimer: I……do….own….*gets slapped on the back of the head* I mean…I sadly do not own twilight **

**BPOV:**

**Edward Cullen asked me to be **_**his**_** girlfriend. I of course knew I was going to say yes but I was just shocked. Then after what I thought was 20 minutes, I answered.**

"**Yes, yes, yes!"**

"**Really?" He asked**

"**Really, Really" I smiled and he kissed me.**

"**I think we should get Emmett's food before he explodes" I giggled and he chuckled.**

**When we got the food we started heading upstairs. When we got into the room again Emmett was telling one of his stories. This isn't a regular story, this is a story that goes on and on and on and on until you stop him. We walked in, set the food on the table and then Emmett stopped and looked at us and then the food like he couldn't decide on something. Finally he started talking.**

"**What are you guys all smiley about?" He asked. He knew us too well.**

"**Yeah really. What's going on, Bella?" She said smirking. She fricken knew!!**

"**Oh nothing, Rosalie, Emmett. Why do you ask?" I said**

"**Oh come on. Just tell Emmett and your mother Bella." **

"**Fine. Fine. Edward and I are together." **

"**That's so cute! My little Bella is growing up!" Renee said enthusiastically. **

"**Mom! Stop it!" I whined.**

"**Edward all I want to tell you is that, I know you're my friend and all but if you hurt her I hurt you."**

"**Got it." Edward said. We sat there and talked for awhile when the nurse came in.**

"**Excuse me, do any of you know a Phil Dwyer?" She asked. My mom started to talk but I cut her off. **

"**Um, yes. I'll just go see him for a minute." I said as I got up. Edward got up too so I guess he decided to come with me for backup. I walked down the hall and I saw Phil and walked over to him.**

"**How did you know she was here?" I asked. He looked a bit surprised to see me but he didn't think I would leave my mother here alone did he?**

"**I came home and didn't find her then I got a call. What are you doing here and who is he?" He said pointing at Edward.**

"**Well you didn't think I'd not come back when the hospital called did you? And this is my boyfriend Edward."**

"**Nice to meet you." and he stuck out his hand to shake Edwards. "If you want I can stay here with Renee and you kids can go home." He offered**

" **Thanks. I think we'll just stay here another day to make sure mom's alright, but we are going to go to the house and clean up a bit. I'll just go get Emmett and Rosalie."**

"**They're here too?" Phil asked. **

"**Yeah. Emmett is her son, you know." It was kind of obvious. Then Edward grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled at that and went to get Emmett and Rosalie.**

****************************************************************************

**We were just parking at the house and I couldn't wait to take a nap.**

"**I could use a nap right now." I said**

"**Yeah, me too" Edward smiled at me and I smiled back. We walked in the house and I went straight for the stairs.**

"**Hey, Bells. Where is the bathroom and a bedroom?" Emmett asked.**

"**There's a bedroom with a bathroom up here. The first door on the right. Edward and I are going to be in the second bedroom on the left if you guys need anything." Then I remembered something. "Oh! Wait Emmett. What EVER you do DON'T go in Phil and Mom's room. Trust me" I warned him**

"**Bad experience I'm guessing?" He said smirking.**

"**You don't want to know Em." I said and we all laughed and walked off to the bedrooms. I walked over to the bed and flopped on my back with my hands near my head. Edward also walked over and leaned over me, his arms supporting his weight.**

"**I'm glad my mom is ok" I said. I was so scared when they said it might be serious. Now that I have Edward, Em and Rose she can't make me stay. **

"**Me too. I'd hate to have something happen to her.." He agreed then he pecked me on the lips. "I think we should get some sleep before going back to the hospital." **

"**Yeah. I guess we should." then we laid down and soon after, fell asleep.**

**When I woke up, I didn't hear any noise and it was dark out. I'm guessing I'm the first one up. I looked over to the clock and figured I should go back to sleep, it was just after midnight. **

"**What are you doing babe?" I heard a velvety voice ask. I guess I woke Edward up.**

"**I was looking at what time it was. I think Emmett and rose are sleeping. It's just after midnight." I said**

"**Did Phil come back?" he asked. It was a good question… I hopped out of bed and tip toed to the window. There were no cars except for the rental car, so I guess he stayed at the hospital. **

"**No, his car isn't here. I guess they made up and he's staying at the hospital." **

"**Oh. You should get some more rest." he said while yawning. I giggled then climbed back into bed, his arms encircling my waist.**

****************************************************************************

**I woke up before Edward again so I decided to see if the others were up. I carefully got out of Edward's grasp and walked to the door of the bedroom.**

**When I got to the top of the stairs, I didn't hear anything so I kept walking straight until I met Rosalie's and Emmett's door. That was quiet too so I went downstairs. I had to turn up the heat a little because it was freezing in the house and all I had on was a tank top and pajama shorts. **

**I went to the kitchen and decided to make pancakes for everyone. When I was about to flip the third pancake, I felt a pair of familiar arms hug me from behind. If I didn't know his arms so well I might of freaked out and dropped the pancakes on the floor.**

"**Smells delicious, love" Edward complimented.**

"**Why thank you kind sir." I giggled. Then I heard big footsteps and little ones following.**

"**Get a room lovebirds." Rosalie said as I blushed.**

"**Emmett, why don't you finish the pancakes while I go call Alice and see how everything is going." I suggested **

"**Fine" he said then came to take my spot. I got out my cell phone and called Alice. I hope everything is going okay…..**

************************

"**ALICE BRANON!! You did what?!" I yelled into the phone**

"_**Look there was nowhere else and… and it was just a spur of the moment thing.."**_

"**Okay, I'll deal with this later…I think we'll be home around ten p.m. Is that okay?" I asked.**

"**Yeah sure! That's great! I've been working on my cooking skills so I can cook everyone some dessert." oh no….**

"**Okay just don't blow up the kitchen." I warned.**

"**K. Gotcha. Bye Bells!" Then I said my goodbyes and quickly walked back into the kitchen to find everyone waiting for me at the table. **

"**First thing is first. We eat and then we go to Wal-Mart (I LOVE Wal-mart! Wollie world!) **and buy a new couch." That got everyone's attention. They just looked at me confused…

"What are you talking about Bells?" Emmett asked.

"We left Alice and Jasper at our house." Then everyone looked at me like I had three heads.

"Umm, Bells, you feeling okay?" Edward asked. "They said they would stay there and take care of the house.."

"Hmm, maybe I didn't explain myself." Then I said what I said before. "We left Alice and Jasper at our house…ALONE!" Then understanding and disgust came across their faces.

"Now you see my point. Now everyone, eat up so we can get a new couch, go to the hospital and be back to the house around ten.

Everyone looked at their pancakes on their plates then we all pushed our plates toward the center of the table all at the same time.

************************************************************************

"Emmett, just decide already!" I nearly yelled.

Emmett's been looking at 2 couches for the past…hour and he won't decide. The poor guy that works here has been standing with us waiting for us to choose so he can take it to the cart that's hooked on the back of the car.

"Well I like black but I also like the--" I cut him off.

"We'll take the black one, please." I said and the guy nodded quick and hurried away. I think he was annoyed

"That's not fair Isabella." Emmett whined. I flinched at the sound of my whole name.

"If I didn't do that then we would have been standing here for at least two more hours! Plus…I like the black one." I grinned and started walking hand-in-hand with Edward back to the car where the couch should already be.

"Whatever" I heard Emmett mutter

************************************************************************

We were now at the hospital, saying goodbye, after a very long conversation with my mom and Phil.

"Okay. Bye mom. I'll call you when we get home." I said then everyone said their goodbye and we all left to the airport.

Soon after, we were on a plane, almost home…to burn our old couch!!


	4. Unexpected

**Ok, so it's been a long time but I hope this chapter is worth it! **

By the time we got off the plane and back to our house it was 10:05. Pretty good timing right? The whole plane ride, Edward and I talked. We learned a lot about each other. The hard part is just going to be telling Charlie when he comes home in three days..

I walked in the door and left it open for the guys to bring the new couch in. Alice and Jasper were so going to get it!

"Alice! Jasper! We're home!" I yelled rather loudly.

I got no answer.

"Alice Branon you better not being doing something I would kill you for!" I waited about 20 seconds and still no answer.. I got a little worried but I kept telling myself that they probably went for a walk since her Porsche is here. It's pretty nice out late at night here. I walked into the living room and was relieved. There, laying, sleeping soundly on the couch was Alice and Jasper all curled up. PAY BACK!

I tip-toed right next to them and saw Edward, Emmett and Rosalie walk to the doorway of the living room. I mouthed "pay back" to them and put my index finger to my lips.

"FIRE!!" I yelled right next to both of their ears. They both jumped and started looking around, frantically. Then they saw me and realized what I had done.

"Bellaaaaaa! Not funny!" Alice whined when she looked at the laughing Edward, Emmett and Rosalie in the doorway, now walking towards us. Edward immediately came over to me and nuzzled my neck, hiding his face in my hair.

"Pay back, baby." they both looked puzzled for a moment then their faces turned to guilty.

"Sorry about the couch, Bella." Jasper spoke for the first time since we got back.

"It's alright; we got a new one." then I had a thought, " you go NOWHERE near this one! I like this one!!" I warned. Everyone laughed and I felt Edward's hot breath on my neck. He placed a kiss in the crook of my neck and whispered that he and Emmet would bring in the new couch.

After we dumped Alice and Jasper off of our old couch and put the new one in, everyone decided that they were too tired for dessert and just wanted to sleep.

We were all sitting on the couch, ready to get up and go to bed and Edward and Jasper to leave when Emmett spoke.

"You guys just wanna stay the night? It's pretty late." He offered. What happened next was not planned which made it funny.

"Of course they want to stay the night" Alice and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. Everyone joined in after a few seconds.

Emmett had a stern face on and he turned to Rosalie with an apologetic smile and said, "Boys in my room, girls in Bella's room." typical Emmett. It was my first night back, and as much as I wanted to spend time with my girls, I wanted to spend time with my new boyfriend too.

"Whatever you say, Emmett" I took Edward's hand and started walking towards the stairs, "see you all in the morning!"

"Bella! Come on!" He complained. When I kept walking, he gave in "oh, fine! But no funny business!" I laughed and dragged Edward into my room.

I didn't bother turning on the light, when I climbed into my bed, leaving the blanket open for Edward to climb in. He came over and climbed in, wrapping his arms around my waist. I tilted my head up to kiss him. It started out as just a peck but he deepened it. Not that I was complaining. Soon, he had to stop it.

"Charlie would kill me if he knew what I were doing right now." I said.

"How are you going to tell him?" he asked.

"That's a good question.. I don't know. We'll figure something out."

"Good thing he likes me." I laughed at this. This was very true.

" Do you think Emmett is asleep yet?" Edward asked and I was a bit confused at first.

"Maybe, but it doesn't really matter. His room is across the house." I got a smirk on my face.

"Well that's good" he grinned and put his hands on my hips and lowered his lips to mine.

*

The next morning I woke up before Edward but heard some noises downstairs. I guess the others were up. I lay there, smiling up at my peaceful sleeping boyfriend. He started to stir and then his piercing green eyes were locked on mine.

"Morning" I greeted

"Why yes, it is a good morning." he smiled and pecked me on the lips

"I think the others are up. I heard noises down there." I stated

"Shall we go down and get something to eat?"

"We shall" I answered. He then picked me up bridal style and I screamed. The noises down stairs stopped.

"I'm okay. I didn't fall"I yelled down the stairs to everyone. Everyone downstairs laughed. "put me down, Edward!" I whispered "you're going to hurt your back going down the stairs"

"No I won't" he answered and started going down the stairs.

When we got to the kitchen, everyone looked and finally got why I screamed.

"Want some breakfast guys?" Jasper asked from the stove

"Sure" we said at the same time. Edward kissed my temple and put me down.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked while Jasper handed Edward and I our plates. We went to sit down at the table with Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett. I already knew what Alice was going to say.

"Alice, we are not going shopping" I stated firmly. She pouted but didn't say anything.

"Well dad is coming home tomorrow and as much as I don't want to, we should clean the house." He slumped in his chair. I knew he would much rather be watching TV or playing video games all day.

"Well, how about we all clean and then have a picnic afterwards. Cleaning shouldn't take that long.." Rosalie suggested. Everyone agreed and we got to cleaning. We decided Edward and I would clean the kitchen and the bedrooms, Emmett and Rosalie would clean the living room and dining room, and Alice and Jasper would clean the bathrooms and the basement.

We all started off in opposite directions and right before I could get to the counter near the sink in the kitchen, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. Edward started kissing the crook of my neck but I had to keep focused. I turned around in his arms and started giggling.

"Edward" I said dragging out his name. "We have to clean"

"That can wait a few minutes, can't it?" He whined as he picked me up and sat me on the edge of the counter. He was about to kiss me when someone walked in the room. He pulled back and we both looked toward the kitchen door to find Jasper.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be cleaning?" He asked with a smirk. He came over near the sink and grabbed a sponge.

"We'll get to that" Edward replied and we all giggled and Jasper went back out the kitchen door.

"The faster we clean, the more time we have for this" I compromised and leaned in to kiss him but suddenly pulled back.

"Belllaaaa!" He whined. I sort of felt bad so I gave him a peck on the lips and started cleaning.

When we were all done cleaning and making the food to bring on our picnic, we headed towards the state park. I remember Emmett loved to go there a lot because they had swings that could hold his large form. My brother is officially five years old again.

Edward helped me get out of Emmett's jeep and all of us went in different directions. Edward took my hand and lead me towards the beach part. We talked about _everything!_

We talked about how Emmett was being childish but amusing, when we saw him and Rosalie, at the swings, we talked about how Charlie might react to us dating, past girlfriends/boyfriends, family, and college. I found myself frowning when I discovered that Edward went to a different school before I left for Maine. If he went to Mine and Emmett's school, I would have met him sooner. Though, I was thankful that he was going to our school for senior year. **(I know summer breaks aren't that long.. though I do wish… but let's just pretend! Haha)**

"Why did you go to a different school before?" I asked him while we walked back up to the grassy area to eat with the others.

"Well, my adoptive parents, Esme and Carlisle, put me in a private school but last year I discovered I was getting tired of the place so they agreed to let me switch schools." by then we had reached the others and sat down to finally eat.

"Now we'll be in the same school" I stated. His crooked smile appeared on his face when he looked down at me.

"Absolutely" he murmured as he pecked my lips.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that" Emmett groaned which made us all laugh. Then, Jasper had to bring up the horrible subject of college.

"Alice and I were thinking that we should all go to the same college. You know, girls in one dorm, guys in another. That way we wouldn't be all split up and crap." To say that I loved the idea was an understatement.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome."

"And when we are Juniors we can get apartments"

" I thought I would never get through college but now I think I can!" we talked some more until we saw a rain cloud and decided to go back to the house.

"Hey, Emmett when is dad supposed to be home tomorrow?" I didn't want him to be back too early, although I did miss him. Now that Edward had slept over, I don't think I could sleep without him.

"'round noon I think."

"Alright, that's okay I guess. Everyone wanna sleep over again?"

"Sure. I'll call my mom" Alice said walking towards the phone.

"I'm sure my parents would be okay with it." Jasper assumed

"I'll call my dad" Edward had said before he pulled his cell phone out and walked out of the room.

"You know my parents, Bella." I laughed. Her parents thought of my house as her second home and Charlie as her second dad.

"Yes, yes I do Rose. Maybe I'll call them. I haven't talked to them since before I left for Maine." I mused as Edward walked back in, a guilty look on his beautiful face.

"What's the matter?" I was sort of worried now.

"Welllllll," he started, "I told my dad I'd be at Emmett's tonight and the guy automatically asked 'what is her name' and I told him about how you're Emmett's sister and he had a condition," I was giggling now, "him and Esme want you and Emmett to come for dinner tomorrow." That wasn't that bad..

"Okay!" I agreed quickly. He looked somewhat relieved. "Emmett, we're going to Edward's for dinner tomorrow" I yelled to him from the kitchen.

"Esme is cooking?" He asked hopeful

"Yup" Edward yelled back.

"Hell yeah!" We heard his booming voice. Now it was only us in the kitchen.

Edward walked over to me and I grinned. He leaned in and pressed his gorgeous lips to mine. My arms went around his neck while his strong arms went around my waist.

I faintly heard everyone greeting someone and I was too distracted to notice the footsteps that got louder and louder until they were at the doorway of the kitchen…

"Bella"

*

**Thanks for reading guys! I find that the more reviews I get, the more I'm tempted to write! So Review, Review, Review!**


	5. AN Really sorry!

So, I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and then my laptop won't charge.

I haven't been able to get on it because the battery was dead and of course it wouldn't carge. I haven't been on my laptop in almost a week and today we had to bring it somewhere for it to get shipped off so they can fix it. T.T

They said it would be back by the 14th so let's hope the chapter i'm writing right now is still going to be on there when it gets back and they didn't have to wipe out my hard drive!

I'm hoping when my computer comes back i'll get right back to writing the chapter! Really sorry guys!


	6. AN Im really sorry! Please read!

**Hey, Loveys!**

I hate thinking AN's are chapters but I think this one is necessary.

I have most of the next chapter done for and Something More done but they wont be up for awhile. I'm really sorry.

I've had a hectic couple of months. First, school started and we all know how that is. Then, on top of that, My brothers wedding was August 28. I'm certainly not complaining about that, it was just a hectic time.

I was going to finish the chapters sometime this weekend, but instead got some bad news.

Just today, I found out that my Uncle was shot and killed. We don't know what happened to him or who did it just yet but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Again, I'm really really sorry for the inconvenience. I promise to update as soon as I can! The family just has some things to work out right now.

I also started writing a new story and I have the first 2 chapters done. To make it up to you guys, I'll put it upi when I update my other stories.

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter!

Love you all-

**Cullenfamily4life**


End file.
